1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical circuit evaluation method.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional DPI (direct RF power injection) test attempts to find a malfunction power frequency property, which is the magnitude of a critical noise signal at which a designated electric circuit causes a malfunction, represented by the power injected into the designated electric circuit.
An example of prior art relating to this is Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-278781.
A malfunction power frequency property is information that is easy to acquire, but has been difficult to treat as information for improving events that occur in the actual designated electric circuit.